ғᴀɴᴛᴀsᴍᴀs
by ConnoB91
Summary: Él, un delincuente que amenaza con llenar la ciudad de las inmundicias que su mafia ofrece. Ella, una empresaria con secretos que esta acostumbrada al poder ganado honradamente. No solo es atracción, el odio es mutuo. Mención de los verdes y azules


The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS 3

 _AU/Ninguno de los personajes tiene súper poderes / Inspirado en la canción de Halsey-Ghost._

—:—

 **[El pasado es un prólogo]**

—:—

 _Mansión Him. 8 de Julio del 2000_

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras reposaba la cabeza en el respaldo de su sofá favorito, esperando por ella.

La desvergonzada había regresado.

El mayordomo le había informado que la semana anterior la había visto merodear por los alrededores de su hogar. Por un momento creyó que solo buscaba empleo como sirvienta en alguna de las otras mansiones del área, pero cuando exigió verlo, supo que ella solo había llegado buscando problemas. Se negó a atenderla y llamó a seguridad para que la sacaran de ahí. Al día siguiente, ella acudió a su oficina con toda la intención de causar un alboroto, pero sus empleados lograron detenerla y llevarla a la comisaría por un par de días. Ahora estaba de vuelta, incomodándolo en el lugar menos indicado pues su pequeño hijo correteaba cerca y no tenía humor como para jugar al gato y al ratón.

Sabía que para deshacerse de ella tendría que gastar unos cuantos dólares y aunque prefería no hacerlo, a pesar de tener de la capacidad como para desaparecerla de inmediato de la faz de la tierra, estaba dispuesto a acceder siempre y cuando ella firmara un justo trato.

Negocios. Esto solo era un negocio. Uno en el que él era el más beneficiado a pesar de no recibir nada a cambio. Su tranquilidad era la recompensa.

—Me sorprende que tengas la desfachatez de regresar.

El alto y fuerte pelirrojo habló por fin luego de escucharla caminar impacientemente por unos cuantos segundos. Su voz salió entre suave y tosca. Estaba sentado en un sofá individual frente a la chimenea apagada. Tenía una pipa sin encender entre sus dedos y un vaso lleno de su wiski preferido posando sobre su mano derecha. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa negra estaban desabotonados, su pantalón estaba levemente recogido como para permitirle levantar la pierna izquierda y flexionarla en un ángulo de 90° sobre su rodilla derecha. El suave aroma a sándalo mezclado con la humedad de libros viejos se percibía en el aire, era su aroma favorito y por eso pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre ahí, en su biblioteca personal, aunque en esta ocasión, ni siquiera había terminado de acomodarse cuando le informaron que ella estaba de vuelta.

Se levantó del cómodo sofá y la observó.

Su belleza se había acabado.

Aquella inocente y traviesa sonrisa ya no estaba. Esa desagradable mujer ya no era la tímida chiquilla de 17 años cuya belleza lo sedujo con su "inocencia". La recordaba con la mirada gacha y su voz servicial. Con su piel tersa, el cabello sedoso y brillante bajo el sol y su cuerpo curvilíneo gratamente proporcionado en las zonas justas cubierto con el uniforme de sirvienta que lo calentaba como el sol cuando la veía caminar.

Brat fue la materialización palpable su sueño húmedo más frecuente. En ese entonces era una inocente virgen angelical.

Ahora la promiscuidad se le notaba a leguas. Vestía prendas demasiado cortas y de mal gusto. Su cabello desordenado estaba sujetado en una cola alta y su maquillaje barato estaba corrido. — _Una ramera más que muere de hambre en las calles de Saltadilla._ —pensó. De solo recordar que la había tomado como su esposa, por un corto tiempo, le hiso estremecer del asco. Debía admitir que enamorarse no le era beneficioso. Brat fue el error que le hiso ponerse límites y el constante recordatorio de que no debía sucumbir rápidamente a sus impulsos sentimentales. Su abandono lo deprimió por mucho tiempo.

Por lo menos no había cometido la estupidez de no escuchar a sus abogados. Ellos se encargaron de disolver el matrimonio rápidamente y por fortuna, habían logrado convencerlo de que se casara por bienes separados y que el improvisado matrimonio fuese privado. Nadie, solo sus empleados, supieron del intenso romance que tuvo con una de sus sirvientas, menor de edad, que terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto y con la única consecuencia de un hijo que se la recordaba cada que lo veía.

—Vine por mi hijo —soltó con prisa.

—¿Tu hijo? ¿El que abandonaste una noche, cuando él apenas tenía unos meses de nacido? ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de atenderlo cuando aún estabas aquí?... Solo fuiste una empleada que sirvió a mi casa, y a mí, por un corto tiempo. Nada más.

—Soy su madre, estoy en mi derecho de verlo. Eso no me lo puedes impedir.

—Tú no tienes ningún hijo, Brat. Él no te conoce, eres una extraña.

—Quiero verlo.

Él exhaló— Mira, no tengo ganas de debatir esto. ¿Cuánto quieres para largarte y dejarnos en paz?

—No quiero nada de ti, solo quiero verlo.

—Pon el precio, —caminó hacia el pulcro escritorio y buscó entre la gaveta principal hasta encontrar su chequera— y deberás firmar esto. —añadió. Tomó los documentos que había enviado a redactar esa misma mañana con sus abogados y se los extendió. La información plasmada en aquellas hojas estaba tan minuciosamente detallada, que no dejaba duda al aire.

—No puedes comprarme con tu dinero.

Él firmó el cheque y levantó la mirada. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y entrelazó los dedos por sobre su estómago para observarla detenidamente.

—No vamos a engañarnos, Brat. No tienes instinto maternal. Eso quedó demostrado desde que diste a luz y te negaste a amamantarlo. Cuando te fuiste a hurtadillas, a mitad de la noche, sin siquiera acercarte a su cuna y mirarlo por última vez, lo reafirmaste. ¿Crees que no te vi? Por supuesto que sí. Yo permití que seguridad abriera la puerta del servicio porque tu patético intento de abrirla con uno de tus pasadores jamás iba a funcionar. No quieres a ese niño, solo te va a estorbar y lo sabes… No tienes empleo, no tienes hogar, tus excesos te han orillado a prostituirte y por lo que sé, has comenzado a consumir drogas. Has venido porque necesitas dinero y quieres aparentar que él te importa para poder conseguir que yo me aflija por tu repentino amor maternal. Pero seamos honestos, eres una pésima actriz y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pretender que me das lástima. Di tu precio y ahorrémonos todo el teatro barato.

La mujer bajó la mirada solo para recobrar la compostura y luego de suspirar con desgano, respondió.

—Quiero 15 millones de dólares en este momento y medio millón cada año de por vida —respondió secamente mientras destensaba el cuerpo. Había tirado una moneda al azar sin siquiera meditar por un momento la propuesta.

—Te daré los 15 millones, pero olvídate del resto. —se inclinó para poner la cantidad en el cheque— Si quieres más, tendrás que usar tus artimañas para embaucar a otro.

—Dame un auto ahora mismo, el que yo quiera —respondió tratando de no dejar salir su euforia.

—Podrás comprar el que más te guste con lo que te voy a dar. Y debes firmar esto —señaló el grupo de hojas redactadas que le había entregado.

Brat hiso una mueca, pero se acercó al escritorio y firmó los papeles sin siquiera leerlos. La verdad era que estaba realmente sorprendida de que las cosas salieran mucho mejor de lo que había planeado. Su intención era interactuar con el niño hasta convencer a su ex de que ella estaba arrepentida y quería regresar a casa con el pequeño y con él. Estaba dispuesta a soportar la aburrida monotonía de aquella familia con tal de tener un techo, comida y lujos que, hasta el momento, no había logrado obtener de nuevo — _¡Pero aquel estratosférico cheque era 15 millones de veces mejor!_ — Podría continuar con su vida con fiestas, derroches y lujos. Ya no tendría que volver a ser una sirvienta, una mucama o mejor aún, ya no tendría que soportar el sexo con hombres asquerosos y repugnantes por solo unos cuantos dólares. Ahora podría ser lo que ella quisiera.

Luego de que tomara el cheque, se despidió de él.

—Adiós, Him, el sexo fue bueno, lo juro, fuiste el sugar daddy de ensueño, pero eres jodidamente aburrido cuando no follas… ¿Sin resentimientos? —sonrió coquetamente, pero él no se inmutó.

—Vete —ordenó.

—Si, sí. Tengo un día muy largo de compras antes de irme de esta horrible ciudad. —antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, ella se giró y habló nuevamente— Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el niño? ¿decidiste ponerle ese estúpido nombre que querías o lo cambiaste por otro que no sonara tan tonto?

—¿Te importa acaso?

Brat hiso una expresión fingida de duda y un par de segundos después, respondió. —Nop. La verdad es que no. En lo absoluto. —le sonrió, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Él exhaló. Presionó un par de botones de su intercomunicador y ordenó a seguridad que la condujeran a la salida de empleados sin que ninguno de sus hijos la vieran. Luego de revisar la firma que ella había plasmado en los documentos, los guardó y salió de ahí sin saber que el pequeño al que trataba de proteger de aquella mujer había presenciado todo.

Cuando el niño escuchó que su padre caminaba y la puerta se cerraba, decidió salir de su escondite.

Había un pequeño espacio que no era iluminado en el librero, pegado a la esquina, y que él usaba para jugar, pero a su padre no le agradaba en lo absoluto que él entrara porque a menudo desordenaba los libros que estaban a su alcance. Cuando había escuchado a su padre entrar, tomó su pulpo morado de peluche y se escondió. Solo tenía 4 años, pero era rápido y listo. Sus hermanos mayores le habían enseñado que, si no quería recibir un duro sermón de su padre, debía esconder muy bien las evidencias de sus travesuras. Esta vez había aprendido a ser sumamente silencioso y a escuchar con atención.

No había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había escuchado, pero había captado lo esencial para darse cuenta de dos cosas. Aquella— _fea_ — mujer era su madre, se había dado cuenta porque sus hermanos le habían contado que él era el único de los 3 que tenía una mamá en algún lado. Y su padre le había dado dinero para que ella se fuera sin él.

Con los ojos llorosos, Boomer abrazó a su peluche contra su pecho y salió de ahí. Corrió por los corredores hasta llegar a su habitación. Brick y Butch, sus hermanos mayores, estaban tirados en el suelo jugando videojuegos.

—¡E-ella no me quiere, y es fea y-y me vendió! —sollozó.

Boomer era como un querubín de piel blanca, rubio, ojos de color azul y mejillas sonrojadas. Era juguetón, travieso, escurridizo y siempre lograba engatusar a la gente con su tierna sonrisa. Todos adoraban mimar al pequeño, a las sirvientas les costaba mucho negarle golosinas y postres y al final sucumbían ante su inocente sonrisa, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza. No había postre ni suficientes abrazos cariñosos en el mundo que le hiciera desvanecer aquel dolor en su indefensa alma.

Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados. El mayor pausó el videojuego, se retiró su inseparable y desgastada gorra roja, la dejó sobre su control y se levantó del suelo para llegar hasta él.

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó con extrañeza.

Brick tenía 9 años y el tono de su voz ya se asemejaba a la de su padre, autoritaria y fuerte. Los sirvientes que habían servido a la familia Him desde que el señor de la casa era solo un niño aseguraban que Brick era la viva imagen de su padre cuando tenía su edad. A su madre solo le había heredado el extraño y severo albinismo oculocutáneo. Ella padeció una falta total de melanina en los ojos causando que la luz que atravesara los tejidos de su iris reflejara la hemoglobina de sus vasos sanguíneos en la retina y, por ende, sus ojos se percibieran en color rojo a pesar de que eran totalmente blancos. Sumando que el desgarbado chico era pelirrojo y pecoso, adoptaba un aire de demonio travieso y peligroso.

—¿Y ahora por qué tontería lloras? —Butch lo miró con desdén desde su lugar.

La gente que desconocía la historia de la familia Him siempre ponía en duda que ellos tres fuesen hermanos. Butch era moreno, azabache y de mirada penetrante. Sus ojos verdes no causaban tanta curiosidad como lo hacían los ojos de Brick, pero el chico podía acaparar la atención rápido si se lo proponía al dejar salir un poco de su rebelde actitud. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Butch había desechado todos los genes de su padre y había tomado todo de su madre, incluso su voluble carácter. Solo tenía 6 años y el chiquillo era un tempestuoso huracán.

—E-estaba jugando en la biblioteca de papá y él entró y me escondí y-y luego llegó una mujer y hablaron y él le dio dinero y… —se apresuró a decir— creo… creo que ella es mi mamá.

Butch volteó su rostro hacia Brick y le habló en voz baja. —Te dije que vi a una mujer rubia entrar…

No pudo negarle que esa mujer era su madre. Cuando la vio por la ventana mientras ella recorría el jardín para llegar a la puerta, escoltada por los guardias, Butch notó que aquel rostro le era sumamente familiar, ahora que tenía a Boomer frente a él, no fue necesario dudar. Aquella mujer era la madre de Boomer.

—Espera, —Brick le habló— deja de llorar y dime que escuchaste…

Luego de que el pequeño les contara lo que había escuchado minutos atrás, rompió en llanto al recordar que no lo quería. En su inocencia, Boomer se había creído las historias que las nanas le habían contado de su madre. Él realmente creía que ella era una bella princesa que vivía en otro lugar y que no lo visitaba ni llamaba porque su hogar estaba muy lejos y no tenía teléfono. Boomer tenía las esperanzas de que un día llegaría a buscarlo y lo amaría mucho, pero ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre y no mostró interés en saberlo, su inocencia murió esa tarde de verano.

Mientras veía a su hermanito menor llorar desconsoladamente, aferrándose al pulpo morado, Brick se le acercó y lo abrazó. Cuando sintió que Boomer lo rodeaba con sus pequeños bracitos, decidió animarlo de la única forma que se le ocurrió. Compartiría a su mamá con él pues Boomer no quería a aquella mujer rubia y se negaba a llamarla "mamá"

—Ya, cálmate… puedes tener a mi madre si quieres —dijo con melancolía mientras revolvía suavemente el cabello de su hermano menor.

—¿De verdad? —gimoteó— ¿No te enojarás si le hablo por las noches?

—Ella puede cuidarnos a los dos… —sonrió animado.

Algunos minutos después, los niños se sentaron en el centro de la habitación, observando los objetos que Brick había sacado del armario.

—Gracias por compartirme a tu mamá, Brick, era muy bonita… —Boomer tomó una de las fotografías que estaba dentro de la caja que él le enseñó. Eran los pocos objetos que el pelirrojo tenía de su madre. Al observar la fotografía, una castaña adolescente de 16 años sonreía mientras sostenía un bate de beisbol y portaba con orgullo su uniforme. A pesar de que la gorra le cubría el cabello y le opacaba la belleza, su sonrisa le decoraba el rostro.

—Claro que era bonita, tonto —Brick le arrebató la foto y volvió a colocarla en la pequeña caja que resguardaba los objetos más valiosos de su madre. Contenía dos zapatitos para bebé que ella tejió cuando supo que estaba embarazada, un par de cuarzos rojos que ella encontró en una excursión cuando era una niña y una vieja resortera que había utilizado y que el mayordomo aseguraba, había sido un arma mortal para decenas de palomas y bichos desagradables. Había dos objetos que ella pudo conservar de su madre, un viejo libro en ruso y con letras raras escritas en el interior de la pasta trasera, y un anillo de oro rojo puro con un rubí mediano rodeado de pequeños diamantes incrustados. Brick suponía que ese anillo era una joya que varias generaciones de su familia materna portaron y que su madre había usado hasta el día de su muerte. Adentro había otras 3 fotografías de ella cuando tenía 19, 24 y 26 años. En la última, ella le sonreía a su esposo mientras mantenía ambas manos sobre su abultado vientre.

Cuando Brick cumplió 5 años, su padre tuvo el único tacto paternal con él y le obsequió aquella caja repleta de tesoros. La gorra que su madre usó por muchos años mientras perteneció al equipo femenil de beisbol, fue lo primero que encontró cuando abrió la caja, Brick se colocó la gorra inmediatamente y abrazó a su padre por primera vez en su vida. Aquellos objetos eran el único recuerdo que tenía de ella.

—¿Te hubiese gustado conocerla? —Boomer le preguntó temeroso y Butch lo reprendió con un codazo en el hombro.

—Si. —Brick se acomodó la gorra y cerró la caja. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su armario para guardarla.

No la conoció más allá de esas fotografías y del gran y majestuoso cuadro que había de ella en la biblioteca de su padre. Ella murió dándole la vida y el suceso le marcó la existencia a él y a su padre. Brick no sabía muchos datos de su madre, solo sabía que su nombre fue Ivanka y que fue de ascendencia rusa. Su abuela llegó sola a Saltadilla cuando su madre apenas era una bebé y murió de cáncer cuando Ivanka tenía 4 años. Las pocas cosas que las sirvientas llegaron a contarle de ella no fueron muy alentadoras pues Ivanka fue una huérfana que llegó a dar con la familia del mayordomo de los Him y cuando cumplió 15 años, conoció al hombre con el que se casó y tuvo un hijo. Las sirvientas le juraron que ella fue una mujer muy alegre y culta, que su padre la adoraba, pero Brick lo dudaba mucho. Él nunca la mencionaba y ciertamente, rehuía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra y evitar su contacto siempre.

Al ver que el pelirrojo había decidido alejarse de ellos y no hablar más del tema de su madre, Butch habló de la suya.

—Mi mamá te cuidará también si me compartes de los dulces que te den.

—¿De verdad? —el rubio preguntó animado— ¿Ella querrá ser mi mami también?

—Claro, mamá quería a los niños, seguro que le caerías bien. Mis tíos siempre me cuentan cosas de ella…

Butch era el más afortunado de los 3. Su madre se llamó Amelie, fue la única hija de una familia numerosa y tuvo muchos hermanos varones que siguieron la tradición familiar. La familia materna de Butch estaba compuesta por hombres honorables que servían a la nación; sus abuelos, tíos y primos mayores, pertenecían a las diversas agrupaciones militares. Ellos se esforzaron para no perder contacto con el niño luego de que Amelie falleciera en un fatal accidente automovilístico cuando Butch tenía solo unos meses de nacido. Ese día, Amelie había decidido buscar personalmente a Brick al jardín de niños, un alcoholizado e irresponsable conductor chocó con su auto y el instinto maternal de Amelie la obligó a reaccionar e interponer su propio cuerpo para proteger a Brick que estaba dando brincos en el asiento trasero. Butch solo sabía que su madre había fallecido en un accidente de autos, pero Brick no ignoraba que ella se había interpuesto entre él y la muerte para protegerlo. Brick sabía que esa era otra de las razones que orillaba a su padre a odiarlo tan fervientemente. Amelie fue la segunda mujer que amó y Brick también se la había arrebatado sin querer.

—Y también puedes venir conmigo en las vacaciones, cuando visite a los abuelos…

El padre de Amelie había sido muy claro al exigir que Butch los visitara cada verano. Butch esperaba ansioso las vacaciones pues realmente le agradaba la familia de su madre, siempre había algo interesante que hacer cada día y sus tíos no perdían oportunidad para contarle cosas de su madre. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de todo, insistió para que Brick le acompañara y así fue, pero Brick se sentía tan fuera de lugar y ajeno al ambiente familiar y fraternal, que dejó de ir y prefirió quedarse y hacerle compañía a Boomer quien ya comenzaba a hacer travesuras y a darse cuenta de que lo dejaban solo.

Butch estaba muy animado narrando algunas cosas de su madre y Boomer tan atento a él, que ninguno de los dos notó cuando Brick salió de la habitación, decidido a investigar.

Cuando Brick cumplió 3 años fue consciente de su soledad. Su madre había muerto dándole la vida, su padre no se acercaba a él jamás, las nanas solo cuidaban de él cuando su padre estaba en casa, el resto del tiempo lo dejaban en su habitación rodeado de cientos de juguetes y sin nadie que le hiciera compañía. Solo el mayordomo, Mojo, parecía tener cierto aprecio por él. Brick no lo sabía, pero Mojo le mostraba un ligero cariño paternal porque era el hijo de Ivanka, la mujer de la que estuvo secretamente enamorado. Fue muy doloroso para Mojo saber que Ivanka solo lo amaba como a un hermano, el mejor de todos. Lamentablemente para Brick, Mojo le era fiel a su padre. La familia Jojo llevaba muchos años sirviendo a la familia Him con tal lealtad, que Brick sabía, jamás podría confiar en Mojo. Si quería saber algo de su padre, tenía que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Y eso era casi imposible pues los empleados jamás le hablaban de él, y Mojo solo era el medio de comunicación estrictamente restringida entre Brick y su padre.

Pero esa vieja mansión escondía demasiados secretos entre los gruesos muros, que ni los empleados más antiguos conocían. El pelirrojo había pasado demasiado tiempo solo cuando Butch se marchaba cada verano con su otra familia, y Boomer aún era un bebé como para interactuar con él, que Brick se vio obligado a buscar algún entretenimiento por su cuenta. De no haberse recargado en un busto de mármol, rompiéndole el cuello a la figura de alguna tatarabuela horrible, no hubiese notado el complejo sistema de engranes que revelaban una entrada oscura al deslizarse un cuadro junto al busto. Aquella vez, Brick entró en pánico y buscó la manera de repararlo con pegamento, por fortuna encontró lo necesario entre las herramientas del jardinero y se apresuró a pegarlo teniendo cuidado de no estropear el sistema oculto entre la figura, luego de que el pegamento secara pudo comprobar que el sistema de engranes no resultó dañado y esa fue su salvación. Ese fue el inicio de una ardua investigación. Descubrió pequeñas cámaras ocultas y pasillos secretos entre los muros de la mansión. 3 años después y luego de que se perdiera entre esos muros un sinfín de veces, Brick logró memorizarse cada pasaje y cada entrada. No le dijo a nadie, ese secreto solo lo compartiría con sus hermanos cuando tuviesen la edad suficiente como para no perderse por olvidar las marcas que él colocó para ayudarse a ubicarse dentro de las paredes.

Luego de que Brick se asegurara que nadie merodeara en el corredor, presionó la respingada nariz de una estatuilla y se adentró en el oscuro espacio que apareció al otro lado del pasillo. Sacó una linterna que siempre llevaba en los bolsillos con él, iluminó el corredor y tomó dirección hacia la derecha. Algunos minutos después de girar una y otra vez y de cruzar varios pasillos más, llegó hasta su objetivo. La habitación de su padre.

Brick iluminó la pared hasta que dio con un pequeño pedazo de tabla vieja y lo levantó. Ante sus ojos apareció una pequeña ventana que se camuflaba con el borde de un cuadro en la pared. Su padre estaba al teléfono y aunque casi no podía escuchar con claridad, si podía entender levemente lo que él decía.

—… Si sale del país, asegúrate de que no se le permita la entrada nunca más…

— _E_ _stá organizando la desaparición de la madre de Boomer…_ —pensó. Brick se quedó ahí por unos minutos más, pero no escuchó nada relevante. Estaba por regresar a su habitación y reanudar su partida en el videojuego, cuando su estómago gruñó, tenía hambre y decidió bajar a la cocina por un bocadillo. Cruzó más corredores y bajó escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña cámara, aguardó hasta que ya no escuchó ruido y deslizó la tabla corrediza que abría la parte trasera de la alacena. El pequeño cuarto estaba oscuro pues la puerta principal estaba cerrada, con la ayuda de su linterna tomó un paquete de galletas de chocolate y un jugo, luego regresó en sus pasos y volvió a deslizar la tabla corrediza.

—… Entonces, mamá le rompió la nariz a tío Bob por haber tomado sus muñecas. ¡Y solo tenía 8 años!... —Butch sonrió orgulloso. Boomer rio a carcajadas— Hey, creí que no podíamos tomar más galletas hasta la cena.

Brick encogió los hombros y le pasó el paquete.

— No pueden prohibirnos algo que no saben que estamos haciendo… —sonrió.

—Buena esa.

—¿No trajiste pastelillos? —Boomer preguntó.

—No. Pero a ti no te niegan nada.

—Cierto. Boomer, se un buen hermano y tráeme una gaseosa… —Butch balbuceó con la boca llena.

—Y más galletas… —Brick miró con asco al azabache y le arrebató el paquete. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a su control y reactivó la partida.

—Oigan, ustedes siempre me ordenan que hacer.

—No te queda de otra, eres el menor… ¡Hey, me tocaba a mí!

Mientras Butch se le tiraba encima y Boomer arremetía contra ellos con un cojín, Brick se sintió reconfortado porque al menos tenía a sus hermanos. Después de todo, no estaban tan solos, se tenían entre ellos. Eran su propia familia.

—:—

—:—

 _6 años después._

La familia era la familia y siempre lo sería.

Aunque tuviese ganas de estrangular a su hermano una y otra vez en ese preciso momento.

Brick había asistido a fiestas sorprendentes desde que cumplió 15 años, pero esta sin duda alguna era la más loca, desquiciada y genial de toda su _puta_ vida. Probablemente también sería la última.

Su padre lo iba a matar.

Mientras se abría paso entre los adolescentes extasiados que brincaban y se movían al ritmo de la música electrónica que se escuchaba por toda la mansión, Brick comenzó a temer más y más por su desdichada alma. Todo era un caos, todo estaba mal, todo era tan jodidamente genial y lo iba a lamentar.

—¿Dónde mierda te metiste, Butch? —gruñó por lo bajo.

—¡Hey, Brick!

Alguien le palmeó la espalda, distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

—¡ESTO ESTÁ DE PUTA MADRE!... —Mitch, el mejor amigo de Butch, le hiso señales positivas al elevar ambos pulgares por encima de su cabeza.

—Si, idiota, seguro que lo que nos espera también será de puta madre… —respondió para sí mientras sonreía de mala gana y se apartaba de ahí para continuar con su búsqueda. — _¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta?_ —se preguntó.

Estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos, tratando de cumplir con las exigentes expectativas de su padre, que era imposible que supiera y evitara que a Butch se le aflojara una tuerca y decidiera hacer la fiesta del siglo a pocos días de que su padre regresara de viaje.

— _¿Por qué Mojo permitió que esto pasara?_

Entre más se adentraba al jardín de la mansión, era consciente del caos y del tremendo problema en el que estaba metido. No quería mirar, pero debía hacerlo para saber qué probabilidades existían de que solucionara aquello de la mejor manera y amortiguar un poco el severo castigo que se les avecinaba. Pero entre más avanzaba, más ganas de morir ahí mismo le daba porque sin ser el responsable de todo eso, él tendría que pagar por lo que su amadísimo hermano había hecho.

" _Eres el mayor, el hombre a cargo cuando yo no estoy, y todo lo que ocurra en mi ausencia, o con tus hermanos, es tu responsabilidad"_

En ese momento, las palabras de su padre le resonaron con amargura.

Todo era un completo desastre.

El pasto de los jardines estaba estropeado, habían aparcado de mala gana decenas de autos, algunos estaban sobre los arbustos y flores y otro más había sido estampado contra el gran árbol del centro.

La piscina estaba repleta con chicas en toples. Si no tuviese las pelotas en la garganta a causa de la preocupación que todo ese alboroto le estaba ocasionando, Brick se habría detenido por un momento para apreciar aquella piel expuesta, pero lo que acaparaba su atención era de mayor importancia, que pasó de largo junto a la piscina sin prestar mucha atención a las chicas que se dejaban manosear por desconocidos.

Luego vio a un grupo de jóvenes tomar wiski directamente de la botella. Al acercarse un poco, a Brick casi le da un infarto.

—¡ESA BOTELLA CUESTA MÁS DE 50 MIL MALDITOS DOLARES! —gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó. Ellos ya casi la habían terminado cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlos, y solo pudo ver como tiraban la botella vacía a una esquina, junto a otras 6 botellas de diversos licores que habían padecido el mismo destino. Brick cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta, continuando con su búsqueda. Ya no quiso poner más atención; esos idiotas estaban teniendo la borrachera más cara que tendrían en toda su — _jodida_ — vida.

Luego notó que no se había encontrado a ninguna sirvienta, ni a los guardias de seguridad, pero todo se le olvidó cuando llegó al garaje y vio que los costosos autos de colección de su padre estaban siendo ocupados como habitaciones de motel de paso. Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de cerrar las puertas, simplemente habían ingresado al asiento trasero y se dedicaron a follar como animales.

Y Butch estaba ocupado el Mercedes favorito de su padre.

—Que alguien me asesine, por favor… —suplicó. Butch estaba perdiendo la virginidad de una manera digna y monumental, con 3 chicas que hacían lo imposible por ser la elegida para montarlo. —Algo rápido y fulminante, por favor… —imploró mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo y buscaba fugazmente un ligero indicio de que alguien superior le respondería y acabaría con su miseria en ese momento, pero eso nunca pasó. Brick hiso una mueca de disgusto y regresó su atención al interior del auto. Fue inevitable que sintiera celos pues él tuvo que conformarse con una desconocida pelirroja que conoció en una librería, un par de semanas atrás y fue raro. Butch no parecía extrañado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Para Brick todo fue sumamente extraño.

Hicieron "clic" rápidamente. Él la descubrió observándolo y le sonrió, ella se sonrojó y le respondió la sonrisa. Él se acercó a ella para saber su nombre y su número telefónico, no imaginó que acabarían siendo regañados por las risas que ambos se causaron. Huyeron a la parte trasera del lugar y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se estaban besando y tocando.

En ese momento recordó su peculiar presentación.

— _So-soy Bloss…_

 _La chica_ _gimió contra su boca para luego decir su nombre, antes de que continuaran sin siquiera conocerlo. Brick asintió y luego retomó el beso, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, apenas y pudo hablar antes de meter una mano dentro de su vestido y bajarle la ropa interior._

— _Y yo Brick…_

 _Lo hicieron detrás de unos estantes algo abandonados. Ella pudo abrir levemente su blusa y él pudo ver sus pequeños pechos, estaba nerviosa y después supo la razón; era virgen. Como él._

 _Del nerviosismo, Brick rompió el único preservativo que tenía, por suerte, ella también estaba preparada y sacó uno de su bolso._

— _Sabía que algún día pasaría, simplemente quise estar preparada. —se justificó. Brick le sonrió y luego tomó el condón. Con dificultad se lo colocó, pero intentó no mostrarse nervioso._ _Ella disimuló el grito cuando entró de una sola estocada en ella y la sangre que vio lo asustó. Tenía los conocimientos básicos, pero eso no evitó que todo el acto fuese raro para ambos. Lo máximo que pudo aguantar fueron 6 minutos, tal vez un poco menos, y eso solo porque fue considerado con ella y la estimuló para que pudiese sentir algo de placer. Pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepintió, conocer a esa chica fue lo mejor._

Brick reaccionó y nuevamente puso su atención en Butch. El — _infeliz_ — no estaba haciendo nada, solo toqueteaba a las chicas mientras ellas le ahorraban el — _jodido_ — esfuerzo. _—_ _¡SOLO TIENE 15 MALDITOS AÑOS!_

La vida no era justa, ya se había dado cuenta.

Brick se había reservado porque solo le gustaban las pelirrojas. Otras chicas le gustaban, pero verdadera excitación solo le causaban las pelirrojas y no había encontrado una que estuviese dispuesta a estar con él. Era algo desgarbado, no muy musculoso y el color de sus ojos causaban incomodidad a la gente. No tenía un cuerpo muy llamativo porque pasaba todo su tiempo estudiando, preparándose para un futuro que no quería. Y además era algo introvertido. Tener sexo con aquella chica fue algo milagroso, ni siquiera se lo creía del todo.

Pero era el mayor, su padre casi lo obligó a desarrollar una personalidad dominante en contra de su voluntad. A temprana edad le hiso saber cuál sería su futuro y debía estar preparado, pero Brick no quería la fortuna de los Him, no quería ser el líder de su familia y mucho menos, no quería ser la cabeza de un imperio. Estaba seguro de que la grandeza se perfilaba en su vida, pero no la quería si se iba a reflejar de esa manera. Pero bien podría explotar todo lo que había sido obligado a aprender para poner a su hermano en su lugar.

—¡BUTCH! —gritó cuando tomó una de las puertas y la cerró de golpe— ¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo? ¡¿QUÉ ES TODA ESTA MALDITA LOCURA?!

—E-espera… uhg… —gimió y su rostro expresó el éxtasis del orgasmo. La chica que estaba encima de él se bajó y otra intentó subírsele— Chicas, chicas, denme un respiro… ya ni siento las piernas, solo sé que me corro por el tironcito del final… —sonrió satisfecho y recibió gustoso los empalagosos besos que ellas le dieron.

—¡FUERA! —el pelirrojo gritó aún más fuertes y las chicas dejaron de sonreír. Temerosas, tomaron algunas cosas que estaban esparcidas en el interior y se salieron. —¡RÁPIDO! —exigió. Cuando ellas despejaron el lugar, Brick pudo ver 5 condones usados en el piso y otros 4 sobre el asiento. — _No-es-posible…_ —pensó— Pero ¿qué…? ¡MIERDA, BUTCH! —rugió.

—Espera, no todos son míos, algunos son de Boomer, —le sonrió— ese diablillo… Estoy seguro de que te quedarás con la boca abierta cuando te cuente la clase de cosas que hiso con esas chicas…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Boomer?

—Si, por ahí debe de andar, vio a una rubia y fue detrás de ella. No creí que el niño tuviese ese potencial ¿eh?… Y pensar que por la mañana estaba viendo caricaturas. —Butch rio a carcajadas mientras salía del auto.

Brick endureció la mirada y le habló.

—Será mejor que saques a todos de aquí porque padre regresará pronto y no podemos de…. —se calló.

Butch reía sin parar mientras intentaba colocarse el pantalón. Tenía los ojos rojos, olía a alcohol y parecía estar en cualquier parte menos ahí.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

—Cállate de una maldita vez y dame mi maldito regalo.

—¿Cual regalo? Butch, idiota, hay que sacar a todos de aquí y limpiar. ¿Dónde está Mojo? ¿Cómo pudo permitirte todo esto?

—¡Agh! no me recuerdes a ese mono decrépito. Tuve que encerrar a todos en la cámara que está detrás de la alacena…

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—Deja la histeria, toma una cerveza y relájate, hermano. Solo porque te quiero como la mierda te voy a perdonar por olvidar mi maldito cumpleaños —palmeó el hombro y se colocó la playera, riendo incesantemente — Pero padre aún debe pagar por olvidarlo…. —gruñó, dio media vuelta, regresó al interior del auto, sacó un bate de beisbol y se alejó de ahí.

A Brick se le secó la boca, había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Butch.

Estaba debatiéndose por elegir disculparse con él, exigir una explicación detallada del por qué había permitido que Boomer tuviese sexo con cualquier mujer teniendo solo 12 años o ir a rescatar a todos los empleados que Butch había encerrado, pero cuando lo vio tomar impulso para estrellar el bate contra el parabrisas de uno de los autos, asustando de muerte a la pareja que estaba adentro, se decidió la única que no había considerarlo. Detenerlo.

—¡Detente, harás que nos mate! —pero de un empujón Butch lo apartó. Brick era el mayor, si, era autoritario y sus hermanos siempre hacían lo que él les ordenaba, sí, pero él sabía que esta vez Butch no le haría caso. El azabache estaba realmente dolido, lo veía en la furia que salía de él al golpear una y otra vez el parabrisas, además, era demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo.

Butch pasaba su tiempo libre practicando deportes, y ejercitando sus músculos, era imposible para él detenerlo cuando su hermano lo superaba en fuerza en gran medida. El azabache pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano, practicaba hockey y le gustaban las luchas, tomaba clases de natación, artes marciales y era un extraordinario boy scout. El muchacho tenía pinta de gorila en potencia.

Brick cayó al suelo de culo y cuando se levantó, solo pudo quedar anonadado por lo que estaba observando.

Uno a uno, los parabrisas y capotes de los 14 autos excesivamente caros y lujosos, quedaron arruinados.

—No me siento del todo conforme, pero con eso bastará… Por ahora. —Butch secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y dio la vuelta para continuar con las ventanas de la mansión que tenía a su alcance.

—Mierda…

—¡LE DARÉ UN ROLEX DE MI AMADO PADRE AL QUE ROMPA MÁS VENTANAS! —Butch gritó y en un parpadeo, los salvajes adolescentes arremetieron contra la propiedad.

Después de eso, todo fue confuso.

Brick quedó en shock y no reaccionó hasta después de que Boomer lo zarandeara para regresarlo en si.

—¡BRICK! ¡BRICK! —lo llamó una y otra vez— ¡HAY QUE DETENERLO!

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces y sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar nuevamente.

 _Detener a Butch. Sacar a todos de ahí. Rescatar a los empleados de dónde quiera que estuviesen encerrados._

Tres tareas por realizar.

—Vamos… —asintió seguro.

Pero nada resultó como esperó.

Apenas pudieron inmovilizar a Butch y con mucho esfuerzo, pues estaba fuera de sus cabales. Casi por milagro lograron arrastraron hacia el interior de la mansión. Estaba demasiado excitado como para escuchar y calmarse y no era normal su comportamiento. Brick logró llevarlo a un sofá y luego lo cacheteó para que se tranquilizara. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía la mirada perdida, sudaba frio y ya balbuceaba incoherencias. Entonces, Brick lo notó.

Butch estaba drogado.

—Por Dios, ¿qué estupidez has hecho?... —Brick lo recostó y buscó ayuda con la mirada, pero los presentes estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarles atención. Aquellos desconocidos no eran amigos de Butch, ni siquiera parecían ser de su edad. Eran universitarios.

—¡Boomer! —lo llamó— Ve a la alacena principal y deja salir a todos. Están atrapados en la cámara oculta que está detrás… ¡Rápido! —el rubio asintió y salió de ahí con rapidez— ¡Butch, Butch! —intentó hacerlo reaccionar, pero el chico solo le sonrió bobamente.

—El tonto está mal viajado.

Una chica le susurró al oído. Brick dio la vuelta y asintió preocupado. —¿Sabes cómo solucionarlo?

—Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Agua fría, suero, y que duerma.

Con la ayuda de la desconocida, Brick logró arrastrar a su hermano por el corredor y luego por la escalera hasta llevarlo hacia su habitación. Metieron al moreno a la ducha y la chica se dedicó a mojarle la cabeza mientras Brick lo desnudaba. Ninguno habló, pero la chica le causó curiosidad.

Ella era menuda, pero parecía ser fuerte y muy resistente. Vestía con piezas atrevidas, pero no aparentaba ser alguien de ligereza pasional. Tenía el cabello corto, profundamente negro y de piel morena clara, sus ojos eran de un perfecto verde esmeralda y sus labios justamente proporcionados tenía un suave tono rosáceo. Ella era bonita, no de su tipo, pero habría que ser un tonto para no reconocer a una chica atractiva.

—Pe-perdón, no pregunté tu nombre… soy Brick.

—Uh… lo siento, un gusto Brick, me llamo Buttercup.

—El gusto es mío. —Brick mantuvo su atención quitándole las botas a Butch, pero cuando ella cerró la llave del agua, levantó la mirada.

—Con eso es suficiente, hay que llevarlo a la cama.

El pelirrojo asintió y lo sacó de la bañera, la chica no le ayudó pues se dirigió a la habitación y retiró las colchas de la cama, despejándolo el espacio para que colocaran al inconsciente Butch. Luego de que Brick le quitara el pantalón, buscó entre los cajones de una cómoda un short, pero solo encontró un extraño paquete envuelto entre plástico. Desconcertado lo sacó y lo observó por un rato.

—Creo que no es necesario que lo vistas, va a dormir por un buen rato y… —Buttercup llegó a su lado, pero cuando vio lo que Brick tenía entre las manos, suspiró— Vaya… eso es demasiada mercancía para una sola persona.

Brick logró apartar su mirada del paquete y la dirigió hacia ella

—¿Insinúas que mi hermano es un vendedor de drogas? —gruñó— no necesita el dinero, tiene todo lo que quiere cuando lo quiere.

—¿Qué? —arrugó el entrecejo— ¡No! Solo que… bueno, es obvio —respondió observando todo en la habitación— pero es demasiado para una sola persona… supongo que se ha equipado lo suficiente como para una buena temporada. Tal vez…

—Es imposible, mi hermano no consume drogas.

—Si… por eso encontraste eso entre sus cosas —se fue alejando— sin mencionar que estaba por las nubes hace un momento. —ella torció los labios y alzó las cejas, formando una expresión socarrona, luego se alejó de él.

—No te había visto antes. —acusó.

—Ni yo a ti.

—¿De dónde conoces a Butch?

—¿Butch? —señaló al azabache que estaba mal recostado en la cama— Uh… no, no lo conozco, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Una amiga me envió una invitación… alguien publicó en internet que se daría una fiesta fenomenal y pues… aquí estoy. Aunque puedo asegurarte de que esto es una porquería. No es lo que pensé que sería.

—¿Qué esperabas? Te das cuenta del desastre que han hecho en mi casa

—Si, bueno, eso no es mi problema —se defendió y cruzó los brazos— Hace un rato un idiota me nalgueó e intentó besarme, alguien lo apartó y antes de que me pudiese verlo, se había armado una gran pelea...

—Bueno, eso te buscas por asistir a un lugar lleno de extraños alcoholizados.

—Si, junto a tu hermano drogado.

Brick no estaba de humor y la chica solo lo empeoraba.

—Ok. Gracias por tu ayuda, pero será mejor que te vayas, llamaré a la policía y no creo que quieras unirte a los detenidos.

—Ajá… —la chica soltó un soplido y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse de ahí, pero fue abierta abruptamente.

—¡BRICK, HAN LLEGADO POLICIAS Y HAY GENTE ESCONDIDA EN LA OFICINA DE PAPÁ! —Boomer gritó agitado, con algunos guardias detrás de él.

—¡No es posible!... —se alarmó. Brick metió el paquete en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió tan rápido que olvidó a Butch por completo.

Buttercup regresó su mirada hacia Butch y se acercó a él.

—Oye, bobo… —por un momento lo observó, inconscientemente sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus ojos lo recorrieron por un buen rato, apreciando cada parte de él— Gracias por quitarme de encima al idiota de hace rato… —se acercó más, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a besar su mejilla, cuando algo la sujetó del cuello y la obligó a quedarse quieta. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Butch y sus labios siendo besados rudamente por él. Trató de soltarse y alejarse, pero Butch usó su otra mano para tomarla de la cintura y jalarla hacia él. Ella luchó, tratando de levantarse y salir de ahí, pero Butch se subió encima de ella y le sostuvo las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—¡SUELTAME, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

—Shh… —le sonrió— no te haré daño, solo quiero ese beso que ibas a darme, pero lo quiero en otro lado.

—¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Butch soltó una carcajada y la sostuvo con más fuerza. A pesar de las patadas que ella daba, intentando soltarse de él, Butch se las arregló para besarla. En algún punto ella dejó de luchar y le respondió. Cuando el aire les hiso falta, se separaron y él le sonrió.

—Te vi, —susurró quedamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos— cuando llegaste, te vi bajar de ese auto y escabullirte… Te busqué, pero no te encontré… Luego te vi con ese sujeto, peleando con una determinación para matarlo que me asusté por un momento. Pero luego él te golpeó y caíste… lo miraste con tanto odio, que juro que vi el infierno en tus ojos. —Butch soltó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla— Tú serás mi esposa, serás mi mujer, algún día…

—Jamás. —le escupió, Butch se limpió con el dorso de la mano— No me interesa tener nada con un drogadicto…

—No lo soy.

—Te vi golpeando todo, sé reconocer los efectos de las drogas, y tú lo estabas.

—Espera… —la soltó por completo— Reconozco que fumé marihuana, pero no demasiada como para ponerme loco, además, eso fue temprano… lo que viste solo fue porque estaba furioso.

—Perdiste la conciencia.

—Algo me golpeó y me mareé —reconoció con simpleza—. Y luego fingí porque me estabas tocando… —le sonrió, mas ella no respondió de la misma manera.

—Idiota… —bufó— ¿Puedes quitarte de encima?

—Bien… —Butch la soltó por completo y rodó por la cama para darle espacio. Cuando se levantó, ella lo observaba recelosa— Si quieres mirar, no tengo problema con eso, pero es justo que seamos equitativos. —ladeó los labios, Buttercup rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta, Butch sonrió y caminó hacia el closet, pero cuando vio un cajón abierto de su cómoda, se apresuró hacia el y rebuscó con desesperación. —No puede ser… —fue detrás de la chica y la alcanzó en las escaleras, cuando la vio, le gritó— ¡ESPERA! —Buttercup se detuvo— ¿Tomaste algo de mi habitación?

—No.

—¿Viste si mi hermano lo hiso?

—Uh… Si te refieres a un paquete blanco envuelto en plástico, si, él lo tomó.

—Maldita sea —Butch salió corriendo, saltándose los escalones de dos en dos, buscando a su hermano mayor, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Brick estaba siendo arrestado junto a otros desconocidos, la mayoría estaba huyendo, solo unos pocos fueron capturados.

Todo se volvió un caos, demasiado confuso y tan rápido, que solo pudo quedarse observando.

Vio a Buttercup siendo arrastrada por una chica pelirroja que lucía muy furiosa, la vio adentrarse a un auto y salir a toda prisa. Vio a sus amigos huyendo y otros más escondiéndose entre los arbustos. Vio a Boomer gritando histérico que soltaran a su hermano mayor, pero cuando revisaron los bolsillos del pelirrojo y encontraron el extraño paquete, supo que estaba completamente jodido.

Y el paquete ni siquiera era de él.

A lo lejos vio a su padre. El señor Him tenía la mirada fija en Brick, quien no dejaba de protestar para que lo soltaran, Boomer tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, llorando por todo lo que estaba viendo. Había helicópteros iluminando la zona mientras decenas de jóvenes huían por doquier. Mojo llegó junto a su padre y comenzó a hablar apresuradamente, pero el señor Him no prestaba atención a lo que el mayordomo le decía, no quitaba la mirada de su hijo mayor, quien estaba siendo metido a una patrulla.

—:—

Dos semanas después, Brick regresó a casa.

Boomer abrió la puerta de su habitación, con Butch por detrás.

—¿Brick?

—Pasa.

Ambos hermanos entraron y cuando observaron a su hermano mayor, fue imposible que no se horrorizaran. Brick estaba sentado en su escritorio, tratando de vendarse el tórax. Tenía un hematoma casi negro y de considerable tamaño en el ojo izquierdo, causando que mantuviera el ojo completamente cerrado. Tenía varios golpes no tan frescos en el rostro y hacía una expresión quejumbrosa por solo respirar. Su espalda tenía raspones frescos y sus brazos estaban muy amoratados.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Boomer fue el primero en preguntar.

—Brick… —Butch avanzó hasta él y se arrodillo a sus pies, buscando su mirada— Hermano, ¿Fue padre? —El pelirrojo evitó el contacto visual con los dos, y prefirió negar silenciosamente con la cabeza— ¿Quién te hiso esto?

Pero el pelirrojo no habló.

Boomer se acercó y en silencio le ayudó a envolverle el tórax con las vendas. Butch se alejó un poco, pero el silencio comenzaba a irritarlo.

—Tienes que hablar. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡¿QUIÉN?! —Pero la nula respuesta que Brick dio, y la dura mirada de Boomer, lo hicieron callar. Salió furioso de la habitación, dispuesto a buscar sus propias respuestas.

Al llegar al recibidor, encontró a Mojo, ordenando comida fresca a las sirvientas para Brick y llamando a un médico.

—¡¿Qué mierda le han hecho a mi hermano?! —demandó saber, pero las sirvientas bajaron la mirada y Mojo le dio la espalda. —¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?! —volvió a gritar.

—Brick pagó por tus actos. —El señor Him estaba justo detrás de él, con la expresión fría y el semblante inmutable.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

—Butch, sube a tu habitación —ordenó, pero el chico no se movió.

—¡Ya te dije que no fue su culpa! ¡Ese paquete lo encontré en un cajón en la caseta trasera de los guardias y ellos admitieron la verdad! ¡BRICK LA TOMÓ PARA REPRENDERME! ¡YO HICE TODO!

—Lo sé —respondió con simpleza. Dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la habitación en la que estaba.

Butch tuvo que guardarse el coraje cuando una de las sirvientas salió de la cocina con un plato de sopa caliente. De mala gana la dejó pasar y la escoltó.

Cuando el médico llegó, no le permitieron estar presente en la habitación mientras revisaban a Brick, Boomer estuvo silencioso, y algo temeroso, Butch solo quería matar a su padre.

Brick había sido enviado a una prisión directamente sin siquiera pasar por una comisaría o el reformatorio. Sobrevivió a como pudo dentro de prisión, y a pesar de que no se dejó, los reos no tuvieron compasión con el "niño bonito". Fue atacado en las regaderas, violaron al pelirrojo y solo por eso, decidieron revisar su caso, encontrando de inmediato el fallo. Lo enviaron a casa de inmediato pues temieron represalias por el magnate señor Him, pero su padre no movió ni un solo dedo.

A los tres días, un juez ordenó que detuvieran al pelirrojo y lo trasladaran a un reformatorio. El caso amenazaba con tornarse en un escándalo social demasiado grande, que su padre se vio obligo a mover algunos influyentes hilos para sacar su nombre de la prensa amarillista, y que Brick fuese a dar a un sitio lejos de la ciudad, dónde a nadie le importara su nombre, ni su apellido.

Ninguno de los hermanos menores supo qué fue de su hermano mayor, no se les hiso saber a dónde lo habían llevado y tampoco les permitieron llevar alguna noticia a él. Unos días después, Butch fue enviándolo a una academia militar. Su abuelo intercedió por él, prometiendo que mantendría al muchacho a raya. Boomer fue enviado a un internado en Inglaterra. El único que lo llamaba de vez en cuando era Mojo Jojo, pero solo para hacerle saber que las cosas estaban bien, mas nunca mencionó a nadie de su familia, ni siquiera a su padre.

Y así, los tres hermanos Him fueron separados.

—:—

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
